Briefly, conductive carbon composite material is molded into corrugated form, the corrugations of mating surfaces of adjacent panels are abraded to expose carbon fibres, adjacent corrugated strips are adhered at their abutting corrugations to form a hexagonal tube bundle, which is assembled with outer structural panels.